2009/August
}|Summary| Can someone write a month summary for this month? To be included here :) }} Aug 1 The Fame Ball Tour: Storsjöyran Lady Gaga returned to using a curly messy wig during Paparazzi and using the lavender wig during Brown Eyes. Gaga wore all the same outfits as the last concert at KB Hallen. Aug 2 Nyhestmorgon (TV4) Gaga was interviewed where she talked about the meaning of Fame and about her concert at Grona Lund later in the day. 8-2-09 Sweden Interview.jpg The Fame Ball Tour : Gröna Lund There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert and the previous one. Gaga took some pics with her band backstage 8-2-09 In Sweden 001.jpg Leaving Grona Lund Gaga was seen leaving the amusement park at night. 8-2-09 Leaving Grona Lund in Sweden.jpg Aug 4 es Nail Gaga went to get a pedicure and manicure with Perez. 8-6-09 Japan with Perez Hilton 1.jpg 8-6-09 Japan with Perez Hilton 2.jpg 08 04 09 es Nail with Perez_003.jpg 04-8-09 es Nail with Perez 004.jpg 04-8-09 es Nail with Perez 005.jpg 04-8-09 es Nail with Perez 006.jpg #Bra by Atsuko Kudo Aug 5 Sukkiri!! (Nippon TV) :Main article: Sukkiri!! Gaga performed an acoustic version of Poker Face and was shortly interviewed. 8-5-09 Sukkiri Show 2.jpg 8-5-09 Sukkiri 002.jpg 8-5-09 Sukkiri 001.jpg #Hairpiece by Shinji Konishi, coat by (Unknown) Tokyo News Remix (NHK) :Main article: Tokyo News Remix Gaga was interviewed. 8-5-9 Lady Gaga unknown Japanese SHow 002.jpg 8-5-9 Lady Gaga unknown Japanese SHow 001.png 8-09 Japan.jpg #Hairpiece by Shinji Konishi, sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, outfit by (unknown) Leslie Kee :Main article: Leslie Kee Gaga took another photoshoot with Leslie Kee to use in Vivi magazine. Both of the Leslie Kee shoots: The one from June and the one from today were used in Leslie's Book "Super Lady Gaga" which was released in 2011. Leslie Kee 05.png #Mask by Joji Kojima Nobuyoshi Araki :Main article: Nobuyoshi Araki Lady Gaga took a photoshoot with Araki to use in Vogue Hommes Japan magazine. Nobuyoshi Araki 10.jpg Araki's bar After the shoot, the Haus and Perez were invited to Araki's bar. 8-6-09 Japan with Perez hilton 3.jpg #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban, Aug 6 Osaka Airport Lady Gaga arrived at an airport in Osaka in the morning. 8-6-09 Osaka Airport 001.jpg FrenZY Gaga went out with the Haus and Perez at this bar in Osaka. 8-7-09 At Gay bar in Osaka.jpg 8-7-09 At gay Bar 002.jpg 8-7-09 FrenZY 003.jpg Three Tides Tattoo Gaga went to this tattoo parlour in Osaka to get her Rainer Maria Rilke's quote on her arm. Matthew Williams and Michael Silas also got a tattoo. Img-lady-gaga 190455149527.jpg 08-06-09 Three Tides Tattoo_895.jpg 08-06-09 Three Tides Tattoo_905.jpg 08-06-09 Three Tides Tattoo_919.jpg #Sunglasses by Ray-Ban Aug 7 The Fame Ball Tour: 10th Anniversary of Summer Sonic Gaga started wearing a long wig in concerts starting with this concert with no other wigs. Gaga wore a new cloak type outfit with her red leather outfit. Gaga kept the other outfits the same 8-7-09 Fame Ball Summer Sonic Tokyo 001.jpg 8-7-09 Fame Ball Summer Sonic Tokyo 002.jpg 8-7-09 Fame Ball Summer Sonic Tokyo 005.jpg 8-7-09 Fame Ball Summer Sonic Tokyo 003.jpg 8-12-09 Fort Canning Park 002.jpg 8-12-09 Fort Canning Park 001.jpg Gaga was seen backstage after the concert. 8-7-09 After her concert at Summer Sonic.jpg Aug 8 Out in Tokyo Gaga was seen leaving her hotel in Tokyo at night. 8-7-09 Leaving Hotel in Tokyo.jpg gaga-tokyo-2.jpg 8-8-09 Leaving Hotel in Tokyo 002.jpg The Fame Ball Tour: 10th Anniversary of Summer Sonic There were no changes between this Fame Ball Concert and the previous concert. Aug 9 Press Conference in Korea Lady Gaga held a press conference in Korea before her concert later that night. *Promo: Outfit by Lie Sang Bong (Fall 2009) 8-9-09 Press Conference.jpg 8-9-09 Conference.jpg The Fame Ball Tour: Olympic Hal Gaga wore all the same outfits as the previous Fame Ball concert at Summer Sonic. Gaga also wore the same long wig with pink and purple streaks, but Gaga wore the curly wig during Paparazzi, and the lavender wig during Brown Eyes for this last time on this concert. Aug 10 Out in Korea Lady Gaga was seen out in Korea early in the day before her press conferences and interviews later that day. 8-10-09 Out in Korea.jpg Korea Press Conference Lady Gaga held a press conference today in Korea. She met fans after the press conference. 8-10-09 Press Conference in Korea.jpg 8-10-09 Press Conference in Korea 007.jpg 8-10-09 Press Conference in Korea 008.jpg 8-10-09 Backstage Lie Sang Bong.jpg Associated Press Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed by the Associated Press. 8-10-09 South Korea Press conference 002.jpg O Access Interview Lady Gaga was Interviewed by O Access South Africa. 8-10-09 O Access Interview 1.jpg 8-10-09 O Access Interview 2.jpg 8-10-09 O Access Interview 3.jpg Aug 11 Arriving in Philippines Lady Gaga arrived at an airport in the Philippines. 8-11-09 Manila Airport.jpg Press conference Lady Gaga held a press conference before her concert later that night. 8-11-09 Press Conference in Manila Phillapines.jpg 8-11-09 Manila.jpg The Fame Ball Tour: Araneta Coliseum Gaga returned to using her denim outfit instead of the red leather outfit, and Gaga wore a new white tutu during Just Dance and Eh Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say). She had the same hair as the previous concert as well. 8-11-09 Fame Ball Araneta Coliseum 001.JPG Aug 12 Singapore Changi Airport After the flight near noon, Gaga did a quick press conference inside where she received an orchid garland. She then met with some fans that waited for her arrival before leaving the airport. 8-12-09 Singapore Airport Press Conference.jpg 8-12-09 Singapore Changi Airport 001.jpg 8-12-09 Singapore Changi Airport 002.jpg #Sunglasses by Oliver Goldsmith, Fairmont Hotel Singapore It was supposed to a be a serie of interiews with the local press but instead they did a mini press conference in the hotel. Later that night, she received a platinium plaque for "The Fame" in Singapore and the mini press conference of 12 minutes began. 8-12-09 Lady Gaga The Fame Platinium plaque.jpg 8-12-09 Second Singapore Press Conference 001.jpg The Fame Ball Tour: Fort Canning Park :Main articles: The Fame Ball, Fort Canning Park Lady Gaga returned to using the red leather outfit with the cloak once again instead of the denim outfit. The rest of the outfits and the hair stayed the same as the previous concert. Aug 13 On the way to China Gaga was photographed on the airplane on the way to China. 8-13-09 Airplane in China 001.jpg Aug 15 CNN Talk Asia Lady Gaga was interviewed by CNN Talk Asia. 8-15-09 TalkAsia 001.jpg 8-15-09 TalkAsia 002.jpg Press Conference Lady Gaga held a press conference before her concert later that night. 8-15-09 Press Conference in Macao.jpg The Fame Ball Tour: Cotai Arena :Main articles: The Fame Ball Tour, Cotai Arena There were no changes between this Fame Ball concert and the previous concert. Aug 17 Tel Aviv Airport Lady Gaga was seen arriving at Tel Aviv Airport wearing a Star of David Jacket. 8-17-09 Israel Airport 1.jpg 8-17-09 Israel Airport 2.jpg Press conference Lady Gaga held a press conference before her concert later that night. She was also seen leaving the press conference. 8-17-09 Tel Aviv Press Conference (Star of David Jacket).jpg 8-17-09 After Israel Press Conference.jpg Restaurant in Jaffa Lady Gaga was seen entering a restaurant in Jaffa. 8-17-09 Restaurant in Jaffa.jpg 8-17-09 Jaffa restaurant 001.jpg The Fame Ball Tour: Non Stop Musix Gaga returned to her denim outfit in exchange for her red leather outfit yet again. The rest of the outfits stayed the same though. Lady Gaga was seen leaving the venue after the concert. 8-17-09 After Concert in Tel Aviv.jpg Aug 18 Jerusalem Lady Gaga went for a walk through the old town of Jerusalem. 8-18-09 Out in Jerusalem.jpg Aug 19 The Fame Ball Tour: Trade Fairs & Convention Center Aug 20 Heathrow Airport Lady Gaga arrived at Heathrow Airport in the evening. She wore the Star of David jacket again and she wore vampire fangs. 8-20-09 Heathrow Airport 1.jpg 8-20-09 Heathrow Airport 2.jpg Hotel in London Gaga was seen arriving at her hotel at night. Her guards were covering her with a jacket. 8-20-09 Arriving at hotel in London 001.jpg Aug 21 SoHo House Lady Gaga was seen leaving the SoHo House wearing vampire fangs yet again. 8-21-09 SoHo Club.jpg 8-22-09 Soho.jpg #Sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier, dress by Manish Arora, cuff bracelet by Chanel, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti for Balmain Aug 22 MayFair Hotel Lady Gaga was seen leaving the Mayfair Hotel in London. She also photographed herself in the hotel. 8-22-09 London Hotel.jpg 8-22-09 London Hotel 002.jpg 8-22-09 In Mayfair Hotel 001.jpg 8-22-09 Out in London 001.jpg 8-22-09 Out in London 002.jpg The Fame Ball Tour: V Festival Lady Gaga wore her long wig again but only in blonde with salmon stripes. Gaga returned to using the red leather outfit in exchange for the denim outfit. Gaga wore a new outfit during Just Dance (Pictured below). Gaga kept the other outfits the same. 8-22-09 Fame Ball V Festival 001.jpg 8-22-09 Fame Ball V Festival 002.jpg 8-22-09 Fame Ball V Festival 003.jpg Aug 23 V Festival Backstage Interview Lady Gaga was interviewed backstage before her V Festival concert. 8-23-09 V Fest Backstage Interview 001.JPG The Fame Ball Tour: V Festival There were no changes fashion wise between this Fame Ball concert at the previous one. Aug 24 Mayfair Hotel, Heathrow Airport & LAX Airport Lady Gaga was seen leaving Mayfair Hotel and traveling to Heathow Airport where she got on a flight to the United States. She wore the same outfit for all three outings. 8-24-09 LAX Airport.jpg 8-24-09 Mayfair, Heathrow, LAX 002.jpg Category:2009 fashion